


A Change Is Gonna Come

by donsboy



Series: The Daddy Series [7]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Illness, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don is considering making some changes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Daddy?....... Daddy...... DADDY!”

Jackson sat up in bed and turned on the light. Don was standing next to the bed crying and looking pale as a ghost.....

“What is it, Donnie?”

“It's Doodle.... he's sick.....”

“Where is he?”

“He's in the front bathroom..... he threw up, and it looks bloody....”

Jackson jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom where Danny was. He could hear him before he saw him. Jackson stepped into the bathroom, marveling at the scene before him. It looked as if someone had been butchered in there, and Danny was indeed huddled over the toilet puking his guts up. Jackson ran his finger through some of the “blood” and smelled it. It was just as he suspected. He told Don to get a tablespoon from the kitchen and bring it to him. While Don was doing that, Jackson got a cloth and wet it so he could help clean Danny up. Don arrived with the spoon, and Jackson gave him a dose of anti-nausea liquid......

“Danny, how much of that syrup did you drink?”

“All of it....”

“WHAT??”

“I said I drank all of it....”

“He did, Daddy, here's the bottle.....I found it in the trash....”

Don held the bottle up for Jackson to see. All this came about because the boys were raising money for the community center in their neighborhood, and it was Don's idea to sell snow cones and Jackson had bought the different flavored syrups for the event. It was evident Danny really enjoyed the cherry syrup.....

“Doodle, baby, what were you thinking?”

“I don't know.... it just tasted really good, and then it made me sick.....”

“It's no wonder.... all that sugar....”

“Doodle, get in the shower..... Don, will you please help me get this mess cleaned up?”

“Yes, sir....”

They got the bathroom and Danny cleaned up. His stomach had calmed down some and he went to bed. Jackson told him to come get him if he started feeling bad again, and he said he would. He got Danny tucked in, and was escorting Don to his room when Don asked if he could talk to him. They detoured into Jackson's room, and climbed up on Jackson's big bed......

“What's on my big man's mind?”

“Daddy, I don't want you to get mad at me, but I've been thinking about some things, and there's some things I want to change........”

“What do you to want to change, big man?”

“I don't know that I want to keep doing the leather thing anymore, but I still want to be your boy. Please don't be mad at me......”

“Donnie, if you don't want to dabble in leather anymore, that's fine with me. Remember, I've always said that this was about you and Danny and what the two of you wanted. And as for your being my boy, that going to stay the same no matter what comes and goes. Big man, I'm not mad at all.....”

“Thank you, Daddy..... I was so scared......”

“I don't ever want either of you to be scared of me. Just because you want to change something or don't like something doesn't mean you will fall out of favor with me. I love you guys too much for that.....”

“Is it okay if I keep the gear? Some of it turns me on still....”

“Sure.... it's yours to do with what you want.....”

Don kissed his Daddy lustily and thanked him for being understanding. Jackson kissed Don back and sent him off to bed.....

 

The next morning found Danny still feeling the ill effects of the night before. He told Jackson that his stomach still felt funny, and he wasn't sure he could help out at the snow cone stand. Jackson told him to stay home and stay in bed. He brought some Sprite and left it on Danny's bedside table, telling to sip it slowly so it could settle his stomach. He also made sure Danny's phone was by the bed so he could call them if he needed to. After getting Danny settled, Don and Jackson headed to the community center to get set up.

The fundraiser was a success. The center managed to raise over five thousand dollars, a record amount. Don and Jackson were packing up the equipment to take back to the rental place when Jackson's phone rang. It was Danny, and he sounded like he was in a panic. He begged Jackson to come home quick, so Jackson asked if he could get the equipment back by himself. He said he could and told his Daddy to call him if he needed him. When Jackson made it home, Danny was in the bathroom again, sitting on the toilet crying. Jackson asked him what was wrong, and Danny said in utmost seriousness that he thought his butt hole was broken. Trying his level best to keep a straight face, Jackson said: “Let me see, baby.....” Danny bent over so Jackson could look.....

There was nothing wrong, it was just residual effects from all the snow cone syrup he's consumed the night before. The red dye was what made Danny think something was broken. Jackson explained this to him, and his explanation calmed Danny down. Jackson helped him clean up and get back in bed. When Don arrived home, he immediately asked about Danny and Jackson told him that Danny was still feeling ill. Later that night, Jackson was going over some invoices for his shop when Don came over to the desk and asked his Daddy if they could fool around later. Daddy asked what his boy had in mind, and Don said he wasn't sure yet. Daddy said that was fine, and he would come to him after he finished his work, and got Danny settled for the night. Don went to his room and shut the door, while Jackson sat there wondering what Don had in mind.

Jackson finished his work and went to check on Danny. He knocked on Danny's door and waited for Danny to invite him in. Danny never said anything, so Jackson opened the door far enough so he could see inside. Danny was in bed, sound asleep, clutching his teddy and his blankie. Jackson walked over and kissed his little guy on the forehead and stepped quietly from the room. On the way through, Jackson stopped in the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge. He went to Don's room and knocked gently. “Come in, Daddy.....”

“Everything okay, buddy?”

“It is now.....”

“What do you mean?”

Don got up off the bed and walked over to Jackson. He leaned down, kissed him, and took him in a gentle embrace. He picked him up and gently laid him on the bed and began to undress him. Once they were both naked, Don lay down beside Jackson and whispered; “Let me make love to you....”

Don covered Jackson in kisses from head to toe and back again. Jackson's pleasure was utmost in Don's mind and it showed. He did all the things Jackson liked, and by the time Jackson was ready, he was nearly out of his mind with lust and need. Don eased the head of his dick into Jackson and went completely still. Jackson wanted it so bad that he began trying buck his hips, trying to create some friction to ease the want. Don got the message and began moving slowly at first, then faster as Jackson began to beg him. Things finally reached a crescendo, and they man came within seconds of each other. As they lay there afterward, Jackson asked what he's done to get such a good fucking. Don simply said: “You deserve it, babe.....”

The next morning was Sunday, and dawn found Danny feeling much better, Don subtly studly, and Jackson relaxed. The three had breakfast, and Don asked if they could go to the park. Danny said that sounded like fun because he could use some fresh air. Jackson agreed and praised Don for coming up with a good idea. Everyone got ready and they headed out. Don had brought his football and the three had fun tossing it around. Eventually, the boys got hungry and asked if they could go to Pressman's Deli for lunch. Jackson said that was fine, and while they were walking across the park, Don stuck close to Jackson while Danny ran on ahead.

When they arrived at the deli, Danny asked if they could eat there. Don and Jackson said that was fine with them, so Danny placed their order for there. While they were eating, Danny asked if they could go to the museum. Don said he would meet them back at the apartment because he really didn't want to go to the museum. Danny started to protest, but Jackson said that if Don didn't want to go, he didn't have to. Don thanked him and left to go home. Danny and Jackson finished their food and headed for the Natural History Museum. On the way, Danny said he though Don was going to meet his lover. Jackson asked why he thought that, and Danny stated that Don had been acting weird lately, and kinda secretive, too. Jackson reminded Danny that what Don did was his own business and not theirs. While they were taking in the exhibits, Jackson was thinking about what Danny said about Don acting strangely. He'd asked Jackson about giving up leather, and he'd made love to him last night in a way that was vastly different that usual. There was something there, but Jackson couldn't put his finger on it. He knew he needed to talk to Don and make sure everything was okay.

While Danny and Jackson were at the museum, Don was at the apartment trying to steady his nerves. He'd finished separating what he wanted to keep, and what he wanted to get rid of. He took the box he wanted to get rid of and put it in the trash chute. The other box was put in the back on the top shelf of his closet. He went to his dresser, opened his sock drawer and pulled out the ring box. He opened it and looked at the ring once more, and put it away again. He knew what he was about to attempt was a little nuts, but he wanted it enough to at least try. He just hoped the answer was “yes”.

Don had dinner going when Danny and Jackson came home. Savory aromas greeted them aa the walked in the door, and Danny immediately went to the kitchen to see what Don was cooking. Jackson wandered in and asked what smelled so good, and Don said he was making chili. He asked Jackson if he would please make a pan of his home made cornbread to go with it. Jackson went and changed his clothes and started on the cornbread. When it was ready, they guys sat down to eat, and the chili was great. Jackson and Danny complimented Don on the meal, and he blushed at their praise. Danny offered to clean the kitchen and Jackson helped him. They told Don to grab a beer and relax. Neither Danny nor Jackson noticed Don watching Jackson as they did their work......

To Be Continued.....


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don decides to make a major change in his life...

The next few days past and Don finally found a chance to talk to Danny alone. Jackson was working late, so Don decided to go for it......

“Danny, you got a minute?”

“Sure..... what's up?”

“I've got something on my mind, and I want your thoughts on the subject....”

“What is it, Don?”

“I've put some serious thought into this, and I want to ask Jackson if he will marry me.....”

“Don! Are you serious?”

“I am....”

“I think that's great! It also explains your recent behavior.....”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it explains why you've been acting weird lately, why you got rid of some of your stuff, and why you watch Jackson when he's not looking.....”

“You noticed all of that?”

“Yeah.... I'm surprised Jackson hasn't noticed.....”

“Danny, what do you think he'll say if I ask him?”

“I really couldn't say..... I have a question, though.... does this mean you don't have a Daddy kink anymore?”

“I wouldn't say that... I do, but I don't..... does that make sense?”

“I guess.....”

“It's like I want the security Jackson gives me, but I don't want to be just his boy.....”

“Sounds to me like you and Jackson have a lot to talk about.....”

“I think so, too..... I just hope he says yes.....”

 

Later that evening when Jackson got home, Don fixed him a snack, and asked about his day. Jackson asked about Danny, and Don explained that he got Danny to bed on time with no trouble at all. Jackson asked Don what he was doing still up. Don said he was waiting for him to make sure he got home okay. He leaned in and gave Jackson a kiss, and said he would go to bed and give Jackson some space. Before Jackson knew it, Don was in his room with the door shut. Jackson got up from the table and went to check on Danny, who was fast asleep. Jackson stepped into the room and gave Danny a kiss on the cheek, saying: “I love you, Doodle.....”

Jackson went to his room to get ready for bed. While he was waiting for sleep to come, he thought back to the conversation with Don earlier. Don had said he would go to bed and give him some space. Where the hell had that come from? Jackson really shouldn't have been surprised, though. This was just one more in a long line of things he'd noticed about Don lately. The extra attention, the tender lovemaking, the fact that he'd stopped calling him Daddy recently. It was obvious that something was on Don's mind, and Jackson felt that he and Don should sit down and talk. He promised himself he would get to it as soon as possible.

The next week or so was very hectic for the guys. Don caught two cases back to back, and Danny was doing his best to keep up with the processing of evidence, filing reports on his findings, and keeping one step ahead of Jo Danville. Jackson's shop was doing mad business, and he was busy trying to keep up with special orders and keeping the shelves stocked. Obviously there was no time for him to talk to Don like he wanted to. When everyone was home at the same time, activities revolved around grabbing a bite to eat, showering, and sleeping. A break in the action finally came, and they guys were able to spend a bit more time together. Danny finally got some Daddy time, which he needed very much. Don kept to himself more than usual, which left Jackson some time for himself.

Don finally caught a couple of days off, and asked Jackson if he could take a day off from the shop so they could talk like they had planned to. Jackson said he would, and they settled on Thursday. When Thursday finally came, Don was a nervous wreck. He knew what he wanted to say, he just wasn't sure how to say it. He and Jackson had lunch and then went for a walk in the park/ When they got home, Jackson sat down on the sofa while Don went to his room. He came back and asked if they could talk.....

“What's on your mind, Donnie?”

“I know I've been acting kinda weird lately, but there's a good reason for that. I've been wanting to make some changes, and I've made quite a few behind the scenes.....”

“What kind of changes have you made?”

“I got rid of my leather gear because I figured out that wasn't really me. I kept the boots because they are kinda hot.... I got rid of all the kinky porn, and after all that, I made a decision.....”

“What was your decision, Donnie?”

“I like the security of being with you, but the whole Daddy thing isn't me anymore. You've taught me a lot, and there's something I want to ask you.....”

“What's that?”

Don got up and squatted down where Jackson was sitting. He pulled out the ring box and said: “Jackson, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you..... will you marry me?”

Jackson thought for a few minutes, trying to gather his thoughts, and hoping that Don would understand what he wanted to get across to him.....

“Don, I want to ask you a question.....”

“What's that?”

“Have you thought this whole thing through?”

“What do you mean?”

“You realize that if I marry you, that makes you Danny's Daddy just like I am.....”

“I'm prepared for that. In fact, I even asked Danny what he thought about my marrying you, and he thought it was a great idea.....”

“He did?”

“Yes, he did..... Jackson, I really want this. I know that you love me because it stays written all over your face. Babe, please say yes......”

“Give me twenty four hours....”

“What for?”

“So I can make sure without a shadow of a doubt that this is what I want. Can you give me that?”

“Yes, I can....”

“Alright then! I will give you my answer tomorrow without fail..... I promise.”

Don kissed Jackson and went to put the ring away. He hadn't gotten the answer he wanted just yet, but he still had tomorrow to look forward to. He went back to the kitchen to help Jackson with dinner, and Don noted that Jackson didn't act any differently toward him, which in Don's mind was a good thing. When Danny came home, Jackson told him that they were having a meeting after dinner because there was an important announcement. Danny got all curious, but Jackson shut him down with a threat of time out if he didn't stop with the questions. They guys ate dinner, and Dona and Danny cleaned the kitchen afterwards. When they were done, they went into the living room to wait for Jackson.

Jackson left his room and headed for the living room. He was pleased to note that the guys were waiting for him, and he began the meeting.....

“Danny, I know you're dying to know what this is all about, right?”

“Yes, sir...”

“Well, Don has come to me and asked me to marry him.....”

Danny gave Don a fist bump, and waited for Jackson to continue.....

“Don says that he's talked to you about this, and that you are okay with it.....”

“He did, Daddy, and I am VERY okay with it.....”

“That's good to know....”

“Jackson, may I say something?”

“Sure, Don...”

“I know when this whole thing started, it was you and Danny. I didn't set out to steal you away from Danny....”

“Donnie, I think Jackson and I know that..... at least I do anyway..... I just want to know one thing: Just because you marry Jackson , does that mean he can't be my Daddy anymore?”

“No, Dan, just the opposite..... Jackson will ALWAYS be your Daddy, and if it's okay with you, I will be you Daddy, too.....”

Jackson smiled, and felt a funny feeling in his chest when he heard Don say that to Danny. He was hoping that Don would want to be Danny's Daddy, too. Danny jumped up and began to smother Don with kisses. When Danny finished mauling Don, he asked if they had set a date yet. Don said they hadn't yet, but they were going to sit down and talk about it. Later, Jackson excused himself, saying he was going to his bedroom and didn't wish to be disturbed. Danny kissed him good night, and Don said he would see him in the morning. Jackson simply nodded and shut the door.

Jackson could hear the guys talking in the kitchen as they had a snack before bed. It did his heart good to know that Danny was okay with the idea of having two daddies. That was one, if not the, most important thing: Danny had to be okay with it because after all, it was just the two of them in the beginning, and he didn't want Danny to think that he would be abandoned by his Daddy. Jackson would never let that happen. Anyway, Jackson thought about how it would be to have a husband at this stage in the game. He was 52 years old, for God's sake! No matter..... He decided that he would tell Don yes, and insist on just a plain wedding at City Hall with Danny in attendance. As he drifted off to sleep, he knew he was doing the right thing.

After Don went to his room, he lay across the bed thinking about Jackson and wondering what the outcome of his proposal would be. He knew that Danny played a big part in whether Jackson said yes or no, but Don was more than willing to be a Daddy to Danny. After all, they were best friends, and Don really did like the idea of taking care of his friend. He knew he would make mistakes, but with Jackson there to guide him, he should be okay. He was so anxious about the morning until he thought he'd never get to sleep, but within five minutes of his head hitting the pillow, Don was fast asleep.....

 

The next morning, Jackson got out of bed and headed for the kitchen to make breakfast for Danny before he went to work. When he got there, he was surprised to find that Don had made Danny;s breakfast, and the two were talking quietly as they ate. Danny saw Jackson in the doorway and said: “Good morning, Daddy”.....

“Good morning, Doodle.... Don...”

Don got up from the table and made Jackson a cup of tea, and asked if he wanted something to eat. Jackson declined, and sat down at the table. Danny was asking Daddy if he could be in the wedding, and Jackson said that he fully expected him to be. Don smiled when Jackson said that because he didn't want Danny to feel left out. Danny finished his meal and gathered his things for work. As he headed out the door, he kissed the guys goodbye and said he would see them that evening.

Don cleaned up the kitchen, and Jackson straightened up the living room. When they were finished, Jackson told Don that he wanted to talk.......

“I know you've been waiting all morning for me to answer your question.....”

“Have I been that obvious?”

“Not really...... I told you I would give you my answer today, and I know that's what you're waiting ti hear......”

“You're right....”

“Don, you have to promise me something.....”

“What's that, babe?”

“You have to promise me you will be good to Danny....”

“I promise I will do right by him.....”

“Then the answer is “Yes”.....”

Don let out a yell, grabbed Jackson up and twirled him around, and smothered him with kisses. Jackson asked him if he'd picked a date, and Don said he was leaving that up to him. Jackson though for a few moments and settled on January 8th. Don asked why that date, and Jackson replied that it was one week before Don's birthday, and he would hopefully remember the date. Don smiled and said that was fine with him, and that would be a great start to the new year.

That evening when Danny came home, Don told him that Jackson said yes,and that they were to be married on the 8th of January. Danny got excited, and said that was great news. He asked where Daddy was,and Don said he was laying down. Danny said he needed to talk to him about something important. Don asked if it could wait, but Danny insisted on talking to his Daddy right then. He went down the hall to Jackson's room and knocked on the door quietly. Jackson asked who it was, and hear “It's me, Daddy..... can I come in?” Jackson told him to come in and asked if everything was okay. Danny looked down at the floor, and Jackson told him to take his shoes off and climb up on the bed with him.....

“What's wrong with my Doodle?”

“Daddy. I need to ask a question, and I want you to be honest with me....”

“What is it, baby?”

“Since you and Don are getting married, does that mean me and Donnie or me and you can't have sex anymore?”

“Danny, I hadn't thought about that.... maybe we need to ask Don about this because it involves him too.....”

“DDDDOOOOOOONNNIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE”

“Dammit, Danny, I have a headache....”

“Sorry, Daddy.....”

Don popped his head in the door and wanted to know what was wrong. Jackson told him what Danny had asked, and Don sat down next to Danny and put his arm around his shoulder.....

“Danny, just because me and Jackson get married, that doesn't mean that you and I won't play around, and I know that Jackson would still like to have fun with you. Basically, the answer is yes, you can still fool around with us. Jackson, thoughts?”

“I agree with you, Don, and I think what we might need to consider is setting certain times aside for one on one with Danny. What do you think about that, Danny?”

“I think it's a good idea..... that way I can get my time, and you and Don can have your time.....”

“That sounds like a plan.... now,if you two don't mind, I'd like to finish my nap so maybe my head will stop pounding.....”

“We're sorry, Daddy.....”

The two left the room and went to the kitchen to eat. After they ate, Danny caught Don on the sofa, and asked if he wanted to fool around. Don asked what he had in mind, so Danny took his hand and led him to his bedroom. Afterward, Don and Danny lay in Danny's bed talking about the wedding and everything that came with it. Danny said that Don was doing the right thing because he and Jackson were made for each other. Don said all he knew was that he couldn't stand the idea of not being with Jackson at all. Danny was getting sleepy, and asked Don to tuck him in. Don did so, and headed to his room.

As he was getting ready for bed, Don thought about what he was letting himself in for. It was a good thing the three of them had been living together for a while because at least he had a handle on Jackson's routine, and how he handled Danny, and his moods. He couldn't wait until he could call Jackson his. His love for the little guy was so immense, and he was so glad that Jackson wanted him enough to marry him. He hoped that they would be happy for a long time.....

THE END


End file.
